But He's My Son
by JaraelMoonsilver
Summary: AU in which Snape doesn't trust Voldemort and follows him to the Potter's house that fateful night. Harry may be able to grow up with real parents, after all. Rated T for violence, some romance, and some sad stuff. Snape/Lily pairing, with James/Lily at the beginning. Follows the books (sort of).
1. Chapter 1

**Probably a big mistake, but here goes nothing. This story idea has been haunting me for a few weeks now, and I decided I might as well post it. Multi-chapter, obviously, and some characters will be OOC. That happens with AUs.**

**Wow. I need to tone down the sarcasm. You guys'll think I'm mad at you or something.**

**Anyways, enjoy the story!**

* * *

Harry Potter stood, eyes wide and staring, before the Hogwarts Express. The familiar hand on his shoulder made him glance up only momentarily.

"I'm really going, Dad!" He whispered excitedly. His father nodded, a smile spreading across his sternly-lined face.

"You're really going, Harry." He knelt beside him. "Now, remember…"

"I know, I know." Harry rolled his eyes as he recited what had clearly been repeated to him many times the last few weeks. "There are people who will try to mess with me, but I should just ignore them. I should never act like I'm above them, and I shouldn't get into fights either."

His mother tilted his chin up as she planted a kiss on his cheek. "And if you're kind, you'll have no trouble making friends."

Harry pulled his expression into one of disgust, but didn't pull away. "I know, I know." He turned back to the train. "I wonder what house I'll be in…?"

"It doesn't matter what house you're in, Harry," His father said. "But if you're not in Slytherin, I'll disown you."

"Sev, stop it!" Harry's mother glared playfully at him. She looked into Harry's green eyes. "It doesn't matter. We'll love you even if you're in Hufflepuff."

"Well…" His father began, before smiling once more. He tousled Harry's hair. "Go on. I'll see you tonight."

"Da-ad…" Harry said, ducking away from his father's hand. "Don't mess up my hair!"

"There's not much I can do that'll mess it up, buddy."

"Oh! One more thing," Harry's mum said. "If anyone talks about that night when Voldemort…"

Harry nodded, a silly grin on his face. "I know. Tell them my dad's the one who really stopped him."

Sev groaned. "Lily! You know I hate it when you talk about that."

His mother waved as Harry ran off towards the door, luggage in hand. "I'll see you at Christmas! Don't forget to write! I love you!"

"Bye Mum!" Harry yelled as he disappeared into the crowd of students.

Lily smiled at her husband, grabbing his robes and pulling him closer. "I love you, as well," She whispered, kissing him gently. He smiled back, rubbing their noses together.

"I love you, too." He put his arms around her. "I'm going to miss you."

"Severus…" She began. "You're going to miss the train if you don't go."

"Ah, what the hell." He shrugged. "I can apparate there later."

He cupped his chin with one of his hands, her beautiful eyes staring into his dark ones. "We've got a few hours to kill…"

Lily blushed. "Sev, people are looking at us."

"Maybe they're wondering how I got lucky with someone like you." Severus chuckled, stealing another kiss.

"Alright, if you're that eager to be cute," Lily grinned, "Then why don't we go somewhere a bit more quiet?"

Severus grasped her hand, squeezing gently. "As you wish," He whispered, and they disappeared.

* * *

**What the devil is going on here? *ahem* Shouldn't watch 5 hours of AVPM on a sick day. Anyways, the next chappy will be 10 years in the past, so you won't be freaking out over what's going on.**

**Please please please please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Start with a happy chapter, and now here's a depressing one! Ya gotta balance 'em, ya know? Enjoy!  
**

* * *

_10 years earlier…_

Severus Snape's steps pounded on the pavement as he hurried through the streets of Godric's Hollow. Apparition forgotten, he ran as fast as he could towards the sound of screaming, following the trail of green light.

"I can't be too late, I can't be too late-" He muttered as he flew through the open door, then stopped at the sight of the man on the ground.

James Potter lay prone upon the carpeted floor, glasses askew and expression one of shock. A baby blanket clutched loosely in his limp fingers, pieces of furniture knocked about and scattered throughout the ruined sitting room. Severus found himself kneeling beside his old enemy, hand reaching to fix the glasses.

"I… I never wanted… this wasn't meant to happen," He stuttered, as if James could hear him. He took a shuddering breath.

"I'm sorry," He whispered. "I'll… I'll protect her…"

His mind was snapped out of the shocking reverie as another scream pierced the air. He jumped to his feet, running once more as he took the stairs two at a time.

"No, please, not Harry! Kill me, but don't hurt Harry!"

Lily had tears streaming down her face, arms outstretched to block the cradle behind her. The tiny Potter was wailing, not liking the sound of his mummy being so frightened. Voldemort had his wand at the ready, pointed straight at the witch. Severus put on a burst of speed, and dove in front of Lily.

"Stop!" He cried. "You promised! You promised she wouldn't be hurt!"

"Severus," Voldemort snarled. "Tell her to get out of the way, and I won't touch her."

"Never!" Lily yelled, now bending over the tiny infant as Severus provided cover for her.

"Then she must die!" The Dark Lord said, his gaze shifting between the two adults.

"She will not!" Severus said, fists clenched as he stepped backwards to hide the pair more effectively.

"If you do not move, I shall kill you as well," Voldemort said, wand now pointing as Severus. He glared at the Dark Lord, eyes locking steadily with him.

"Go on, then. I will not allow you to hurt them."

Lily's sobs were nearly drowned out by Harry's cries. Voldemort shook his head at Severus. "You had potential, Snape. But defying me?" His cold laugh sent shivers down the pair's spine. "You will regret this. _Crucio!_"

Severus screamed as his spasming body was lifted into the air, then dropped to the ground as the curse stopped. He lay there for but a moment, then got shakily to his feet.

"You… will not… hurt them…"

"You are strong," Voldemort regarded him with a hint of surprise, "but you can't protect them forever."

Severus drew out his wand, hand shaking as he pointed it towards the Dark Lord. Voldemort simply laughed. "You don't understand, do you?" He strode closer, grabbing a fistful of the greasy black hair and forcing him to look into his eyes.

"Let me make this clear: you are going to die. I will kill those two, and then I will burn this place to the ground."

He shoved Severus backwards, who then had to be supported by Lily. "I now see the Killing Curse would be too merciful for a traitor like you." He smiled a cold smile. "What was that one spell you showed the Death Eaters… the one you created in school? Ah!" He brandished his wand menacingly. _"Sectumsempra!"_

Severus' wand fell to the ground, blood dripping slowly onto the floor as thin red lines appeared, crisscrossing his entire body. He collapsed, too weak to move as the Dark Lord advanced. Voldemort made a point to step over his broken body disdainfully as he drew closer to the Potters.

"...N...no…"

Lily sobbed, holding the baby closer to her chest as she sought to protect him with her own body. Voldemort had held it out long enough. He cried aloud, screaming into the night, _"Avada Kedavra!"_

There was a blinding flash of green light, and for a silent, terrifying moment, nothing could be seen. Then, as the light faded, the small Potter's voice rose in pitch once more. Lily stood confused for a moment, then quickly hurried to kneel next to Severus.

"Sev…" She choked, trying to calm Harry as he squirmed in her arms.

"Is… is he gone…?"

She nodded. "Yes. What..." She took a deep breath. "What happened?"

Severus coughed, blood dripping down his chin. "I… I don't… know…"

Lily reached out and wrapped her fingers around his outstretched hand, forcing a smile through her tears. "Well, it doesn't matter… Harry and I are fine… and you're going to be, too."

"L- Lily…"

"Shh…" Lily blinked her tears away, running a comforting hand through the child's untidy black hair. "You're okay, Harry. You're fine, Sev…"

"Lily!" A loud voice came from downstairs. The familiar sound, usually boisterous and full of laughter, was now shaken and broken.

"Up here!" Lily called. The man entered the room moments later, immediately checking Lily.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded silently. He his gaze brushed over the strange scar the ran across her arm and Harry's forehead. He then noticed Severus.

"Snape," He muttered. "What…?"

"He needs help, Sirius." Lily looked up at him with pleading eyes. "We have to bring him to St. Mungo's."

Sirius Black nodded slowly, the pride he was swallowing almost visible as he knelt beside his old nemesis. "Alright." His eyes widened when he saw the damage, then brought out his wand. "I'll Apparate there… I'll bring back help." He hurriedly pressed a kiss to her forehead. "You stay here. Stay safe."

"You, too." She whispered, and he vanished.

Severus struggled to keep his eyes open, but they were growing heavier. "Lily…"

"It's okay, Sev," She repeated, more to herself than to him.

"I'm… sorry…"

One final look into those beautiful green eyes, then everything went black.

* * *

**The next chapter I do not have written up, so there's gonna be a longer wait for it. Thank you _MadameBeast_ for your review, and everyone else who has already started following the story!  
**

**No, really. I love reviews. All of y'all, review. It makes me less depressed. And feel better about skipping math for this.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter at last! Next one will most likely take even longer, because this coming weekend's pretty busy. Anyways, I hope you enjoy as always!**

* * *

The next thing Severus felt was a strange pressure on his chest. He slowly opened his eyes, squinting at the bright white color. The first thing he noticed was he could only open one eye. The right one seemed to the be covered with a bandage. Then, glancing down, he saw a mess of black hair right under his nose. He shook his head, then started to sit up.

"Ah!"

He collapsed back down, when suddenly a pair of big, bright green eyes peeked up at him. The baby had a strange scar on his forehead, but it was still very clearly Harry Potter.

"Da-da?"

Severus grimaced. "No."

A tiny, chubby hand reached for the stringy black locks of hair. "Da-da!"

"No," Snape said more firmly, reaching up and stopping the little terror before he ripped a chunk of hair out.

"Harry!"

The familiar voice sent a warm feeling through Severus' body. Lily hurried into the room, picking the baby up. "You bad boy! I told you to stay with me- Sev?"

Severus managed a weak grin. "Good morning."

"Oh, thank goodness you're awake!" She wrapped her free arm around him, causing him to wince. "Oh, sorry! I forgot." She said as she quickly pulled away.

He tried to sit up once more, and instantly dizzy. However, he managed to stay upright. "Where…?"

"St. Mungo's." Lily answered. "You've been out for almost two days."

"And… Voldemort?"

Lily cringed at the name, but shook her head. "No sign of him since that night."

"Well, there's some good news." The beginnings of a smile began to fade, however, as another thought came to mind. "The Death Eaters?"

"Most of them have been rounded up and… sent to Azkaban." Lily glanced uneasily at the door. Severus strained to see.

"I…" He swallowed. "They're here, aren't they? The Ministry is going to take me away."

Lily shook her head. "They wouldn't dare. Dumbledore had some sort of… talk with the Minister."

"And Black?" Severus asked, surprising himself. "I assume they grabbed him as soon as I got here?"

A shadow of fear passed over her lovely features. "A bit after that, but yes. There's going to be a hearing, on Dumbledore's orders, and I'm going to be there."

"I… I could come," He offered slowly. "I'm a witness, as well. I know it was Pettigrew that came to the Dark Lord and revealed your hiding place."

"Oh, Sev…" She smiled gently. "That's kind, but the Ministry won't let you leave their sight until the hearing is over. And then…"

"They're going to try me, as well." Lily tried to avoid his eyes. He sighed. "They have a holding cell in Azkaban for me, I suppose."

Lily nodded slowly, biting her lip. "No one's seen Dumbledore either since that night. The only reason you aren't in prison yet is because a letter signed by him arrived yesterday. He wanted to make sure you were healed before your trial."

"And he hasn't let on that he'll show up at Black's trial?"

Lily shook her head. "Like I said, that letter was the last thing anyone's heard from him."

Severus grimaced. "And people wonder why I can't dwell on the positive." He looked up. "Where have you and the child been staying?"

"Harry and I have actually been here since that night. They wanted to make sure we were alright." She gestured towards the baby's lightning-shaped scar.

"There was something that kept us alive that night… but no knows what it could have been." Lily sighed. "I hate not knowing."

Severus managed a small grin. "There's the Lily I remember."

A nurse walked in, and ushered the Potters out. "Mr. Snape needs his rest," She said softly, but there was a clear note of loathing in her voice. Severus felt a shiver go down his spine as she shut the curtains that lit up the room, her eyes glancing at his arms. He looked down and saw the Dark Mark, though fading, still quite visible on his pale skin.

He closed his eyes, grimacing. _Ah, yes. I am hated._

* * *

The next few days went by in a blur, but not in a good way. Mostly Severus slept, and the time when he was awake he was thinking about Azkaban. When he was sufficiently healed, Dementors showed up. The journey to the island prison was uneventful, or at least that's what he thought. The cold feeling that filled his body filled his mind as well, not leaving any room for observation.

In the dark prison cell, he was lost- trapped, more like- in his thoughts. The prone, lifeless body of James Potter appeared over and over again. Scenes of Lily and the child dead, if he hadn't gotten there in time, tormented the man. Little Harry wondering where his father went.

And Lily…

_That scene._ That one moment where everything had seemed to end.

The long auburn hair trailing behind as she turned her back, clutching the hand of James.

_Mudblood._

"I'm sorry…" He murmured, not noticing until he drew blood that his nails were digging into his arms.

_My fault… all my fault…_

The thoughts repeated, driving him mad. As the days (weeks?) passed, he longed for the outside world. It didn't matter that nearly everyone out there wanted him dead. That would at least be better than this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay... I lied. Couldn't keep my fingers off the keyboard. Anyways, once again I hope you have a wonderful experience perusing the words I have put down onto my computer through your personalized device :)**

* * *

The Ministry of Magic should have been empty at this hour. However, the trial of a very much hated Death Eater attracted attention like Hufflepuffs to a midnight snack party. Many unknown faces were in the crowd, as well as well-known ones. But one stood out. The devastated man who seemed to have lost everything.

The man strode through the crowd, eyes burning with a hatred the likes of which had never been seen in the pale blue spheres. Grey-streaked, light brown hair flying behind him, he pushed his way towards the chained convict outside the courtroom.

"I am going to kill you, Severus Snape," He whispered menacingly as his shoved the other man against the wall.

The man's empty dark eyes locked with the other's. "You'll have to take a number, Lupin." He glanced at the closed door. "They may take care of that for you."

"Dumbledore trusted you!" He continued, shaking with evident grief. The normal dark circles under his eyes were brought to focus when contrasted with his bloodshot gaze and tear stains on his face. "We all trusted you! And now James-"

"I never intended-"

"Don't lie!" He spat, gritting his teeth.

"Lupin," Snape began once more, "I may have held him in a certain contempt, but I would never wanted him dead-"

His protests were cut short as Lupin's fist made contact with Snape's face. Lupin looked a bit shocked at his own outburst, but maintained a furious expression. Snape gasped for air as Lupin pressed ever harder on his windpipe.

"You led him to them! You betrayed the Order!"

"S-Sirius..." Snape managed. Lupin pulled back slightly.

"What?"

Snape coughed, taking a shaky breath. "Wh- what happened to Black?"

"He was proven innocent, no thanks to you," Lupin began without thinking. He stopped. "Why do you care?"

Snape shut his eyes, mumbling something incoherent. Lupin pressed against him once more.

"What was that?"

"Honestly..." Snape began, the words clearly hard for him to get out, "He's the only one I trust to keep Lily and the baby safe."

Lupin found himself frozen. "How do you know Lily survived?"

Snape managed a shaky smile. "How do you think she got out of there?"

Slowly, cautiously, he reached his hand up to touch the place where Lupin had punched him. His fingers came away with blood on them. "Are you wearing a ring?"

Lupin glanced down. "Yeah, the one we all had-" He stopped abruptly once more. "You, er..."

He swallowed hard. "You... saved Lily..."

Snape nodded, wincing. "Yes."

Lupin dropped his arms, avoiding the dark eyes. "I'm sorry. You... you were telling the truth."

Snape managed a painful smile. "I knew you wouldn't hurt me too much, anyways. You're not that kind of person."

Lupin cringed as he looked at the mark he'd made on Snape's face. "I'm sorry."

Snape shook his head. "I've been in Azkaban for two weeks. Getting hit was more than welcome. Merlin knows I deserved it."

The doors suddenly opened, and hands from inside grabbed Snape by the arms. Snape sighed. "Time to go," He said halfheartedly. Lupin's brow creased.

"But... They can't... Dumbledore won't let them..."

"He's been missing since the 31st," Snape reminded him. "Even if he's alright, he's got better things to do."

He reached out with his chained hands and pulled Lupin close. "Black and Lily. Take them to Grimmauld Place. Find them."

He then was roughly pulled into the room, the door shutting loudly. Lupin stood still for a minute, then shook his head.

"Right. Sirius' old house." He muttered as he slipped back into the crowd and hurried for the exit. "I can do that."

* * *

On the journey into the Ministry building, Severus was allowed a gratefully accepted separation from the Dementors, although it was mostly for the escorts' sake. However, when he entered the room, they were led back in.

The Dementors' effect on Severus were immediate. He never even noticed the chains come alive and wrap around him. A cold, dark feeling of dread filled him; the words the Minister was forming were lost on the former Death Eater. Only one word came through, after what seemed like an eternity.

"Guilty."

He swallowed hard, not even having the strength to struggle as one of the hooded figures began to remove the fabric separating everyone in the room from a fate worse than death. He didn't wonder why his sentence was more than a lifetime in Azkaban; he didn't care. The cold shiver-inducing wind hadn't stopped, but still seemed to grow stronger.

The world seemed to be dimming, his senses slowly fading. Then, out of nowhere, a bright light shown through the darkness that was engulfing him.

A silver phoenix filled Severus' vision, a loud voice calling out from somewhere…

"...did I not...explicit instructions...spy...Death Eater…"

The dialogue between the Minister and the fuzzily familiar newcomer were nothing but muffled echoes in the young wizard's ears as the world slowly began to grow dark once more. However, this dark was better. Warmer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter for my wonderful readers! I hope you've all been enjoying thus far. Did you know? This is my most popular story to date! OMG!**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy. I think soon I'll be skipping ahead a year or so... just to get on with the father-son relationship with Sev and Harry. Oh, and Sev has to make his move on Lily, too! So many things, so little time.**

* * *

Sirius Black was not at all prepared when Dumbledore showed up at his doorstep with a delirious Severus in tow. However, after a few minutes of explanations and pleading from one Lily Potter, he cleared out a room.

"Un-tul Pa-fuht…"

"No, no. Uncle. Padfoot."

"Un-tul. Pah-fuht."

"Pad."

"Pah-d."

"Foot."

"Fuht."

Severus sat up, rubbing his eyes as he tried to make sense of the voices. He looked down to find himself in a clean, albeit a bit large, set of robes. His bandages had been all removed. His eyes scanned the semi-dark room, and saw light coming from the half-open door.

"Who- who's there?" He called out cautiously. The voices stopped for a moment, then the louder one yelled, "Oy, Lily! He's awake!"

"Once again," The song-like voice commented as it drew nearer, "You need to keep your voices down."

"But Harry and I were having such a wonderful conversation," The man whined playfully. "Isn't that right, Harry?"

A lighthearted child's voice came next. "Buh-dee 'ell, dam Si-ver-en!"

"Sirius!" Lily chastised him as she slowly opened the door, Harry balancing on her hip.

"How are you feeling, Sev?"

"Honestly, a bit stiff." He said slowly, still trying to make sense of everything. "What…?" He looked down to see his arms were crisscrossed with scars, and a moment later confirmed some of the same covered his face and neck. Lily smiled sadly.

"It's the best the healers could do; after all, we couldn't get you there immediately." Her soft fingers traced one that cut just below his right eye. "They said they won't hurt, but they may never completely disappear."

He shrugged. "It's not like I've got anyone to impress," He said without thinking, then glanced into the green eyes and turned a slight color of pink. He then grabbed her arm, pulling it closer.

"What's this?" He asked, looking at a strange, lightning-shaped scar that matched the one on Harry's forehead. She sat down, shaking her head.

"I don't know. I mean, it must be the result of the Killing Curse, but…" She sighed, pulling her arm away gently. "I don't know."

Severus glanced at the figure standing in the doorway, and involuntarily flinched. Sirius waved nervously. "Good morning, mate."

He walked in, ruffling Harry's hair before saying, "Could I talk to him alone?"

Lily looked at Severus. He nodded, and she stood. "I suppose." From through the closed door, the men could hear her ask, "Now, what other naughty words did Uncle Padfoot teach you?"

Sirius chuckled. "Little children. They'll say anything if you repeat it enough."

Severus nodded slowly. "What did you want to talk to me about, Black?"

Sirius sighed, pulling a chair up to the bedside. "Alright, first of all, if you're going to live in my house you're going to call me by my first name."

"So this is Grimmauld Place…" Severus mused. "I expected it to be darker."

"You just haven't seen my Mum's room." Sirius said before pausing. "Hm. I should probably check on her; it's been a few hours since she stopped screaming."

"What?"

Sirius laughed, grey eyes twinkly slightly. "Oh, the old witch disowned me after I became a Gryffindor. She heard I was accused of murder, but apparently didn't hear I was pronounced innocent. Imagine her surprise when I showed up last week with a woman and a baby!" He grinned. "She really didn't like us being here, but that Lily…" He gave a low whistle. "She showed her what's what. Now my dear Mummy is enjoying the comforts of the basement with our horrid old house elf."

Severus' eyes widened. "You did that to your mother?"

Sirius shrugged. "She would've left the Potter pair out in the cold. I'm sending her to some old folk's home sometime this week. She'll be fine until then."

Severus grinned weakly. "You're quite the ruthless man."

"Why, thank you!" He replied, giving a flourishing bow before taking a seat once more. He cleared his throat.

"Actually… the real reason I wanted to talk to you alone was…" Sirius found himself at a loss for words, which surprised both men. "I… the events of these past few years have led me to realized undue teasing or flat-out cruelty is, well, cruel. And I just wanted to…"

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Are you trying to apologize?"

Sirius licked his lips, unsure of what to say next. "...yes."

The silence that followed was nearly deafening. Finally, Severus spoke up.

"I acknowledge your apology, Bl- Sirius," He began. "However… I don't think I can forgive you just yet."

Sirius nodded, somber but understanding. "Alright."

Avoiding Sirius' eyes, Severus searched for something to change the subject. "Er… what's that?"

Sirius glanced down to where Severus was pointing. "What, this?" He slid the ring off his finger. "Oh, it's…" He smiled faintly at it. "It's something me, James, Remus, and… _the other_ made the year we left Hogwarts." He held it out. "You can look it over if you want."

The ring consisted of a simple gold band, with a large faceted black stone set the middle and three others around it. Severus examined it closely. "It feels like it's enchanted."

Sirius nodded. "Yeah. Each of us had one, and if we were in trouble we pressed the stone and it would glow on the others' rings."

"That's…" He chuckled. "Pretty bloody brilliant." He pointed. "So… this black one is for you, obviously."

"Yes."

"That white one would be… Lupin's?"

Sirius nodded. "Right, again."

"I suppose the red one is Potter's-for Gryffindor, right?"

"Yep."

"And the gold one…"

Sirius closed his fingers around the ring, taking it back. "Peter."

"Ah." Severus didn't say anything else on the matter. "So, you each had one…"

Sirius nodded. "That's how I knew to come to Godric's Hollow. James must have sent out a signal right before…"

"Yes…" Severus thought aloud. "I remember seeing it when I entered."

The sound of a bell rang out from downstairs. Sirius leapt to his feet. "Ah, that must be dinner. Feel like eating, Sevvy?"

Scowling at the name, but slightly pleased Sirius cared, Severus nodded. "Let's go."

Sirius grinned, helping the man down the stairs. "You know, I really didn't think I'd enjoy ol' Moony's cooking, but it turns out he's pretty swell. Lily and Harry won't touch anything I make-they avoid it like the plague-but his food…" He sighed. "To die for. I'm a bit jealous, to be honest."


	6. Chapter 6

**Some more angst, as if these poor characters hadn't been through enough. We get a bit more of Sirius and Remus in this chapter, as well as more glossing over baby Harry. He doesn't give much to the plot just yet, does he?**

* * *

Nasty looks be damned, Severus attended James Potter's funeral. He found himself crying-_him_. The ruthless Death Eater and murderer, crying over the death of his worst enemy.

Harry clearly didn't know what was going on, but sat quietly on his mother's lap during the ceremony. After most everyone had left, Lily couldn't hold back her tears anymore. She tried to hide, but Severus found her. She buried her face in his chest, sobbing as he wordlessly pulled her close. There was no need to speak.

Afterwards, the five returned to Sirius' house. Remus volunteered himself and Sirius to watch Harry while supper was being prepared. Lily collapsed in one of the large armchairs in the sitting room, closing her eyes. Severus took a seat opposite, unsure of what to do or say. Finally. Lily looked up.

"I'm sorry, Sev." She sniffed, letting out a sigh. "I embarrassed you, didn't I?"

"What?" He shook his head, brows furrowing. "No, no. Of course you didn't!" He shifted in his seat so he was facing her. "What made you think that?"

She wiped her eyes. "I was out of control. I shouldn't have-and you had to stand there with me… I just…"

He held out a hand. "Come here." She sat down slowly beside him, and he held her close. "What you did was normal." He smiled gently. "Everyone else there was upset, and you of all people had a right to be."

Lily sighed once more. "I suppose…"

They were silent for a moment, until Severus spoke up. "So, are you and Harry going to stay here with Sirius?"

She nodded. "Our old place burned down, and I don't want to make trouble for my parents." She looked up. "Where are you going?"

Severus shrugged. "I really should just go home… but truthfully?" He let out a harsh laugh. "I despise that place. Besides, chances are someone with a grudge will try to destroy it anyways."

"Then sell it," Lily said suddenly. "You can live with us. Remus doesn't have a place to go, either."

"I…" Severus paused. "I would love to, but…"

"Come on," Lily insisted, wiping her eyes one last time. "It would make me happy. Besides, I need all the help I can get with Harry."

Severus chuckled lightly. "Well, I can't just leave a child in the clutches of Sirius…"

His fingers curled around hers, and he nodded. "Alright, if it means that much to you."

She smiled slightly. "It really does, Sev. Thank you."

* * *

That night, the big house was silent. That is, until the silencing charm on Sirius' room broke.

Remus awoke with a start, the strange howling noise filling his ears. He made his way through the house, and without hesitation entered. He felt his throat constrict as he realized he knew that sound.

A big black dog was baying at the sliver of a moon through the window, its howls filled with obvious pain. Remus quickly reset the charm, then hurried to his friend's side.

"Sirius…" He whispered softly so as not to startle the beast. His fingers gently stroked the dark fur, causing the dog the halt his cries momentarily.

"Sirius, it's alright," Remus crooned, repeating the same words that had been told him many times. "You're going to be fine. I'm right here."

The dog shrunk, and the shaken figure embraced Remus. He sobbed openly into his friend's shoulder, arms holding tightly. Remus rubbed his back slowly, trying to fight back tears of his own.

"Everything is going to be fine."

Sirius shuddered with every breath. "N- no it- it- it won't…!" He managed, unable to control his sobbing. "James- James is- and he- I can't-"

"Sirius," Remus repeated, looking into the tearful grey eyes. "It's alright."

He pulled the man closer, closing his eyes. "I never was good at this, so… let's just sit here a minute."

After the tears had mostly subsided, Sirius pulled away. "I'm sorry, R- Remus," He said, taking a shuddering breath. "I don't know what-"

"Don't apologize," Remus replied. "You needed to get that out."

Sirius managed a tiny, bark-like laugh. "How the tables have turned. M- _Moony_ calming _me_ down?"

"That's my job," Remus said quietly. "That's what friends do."

Sirius pushed a stray strand of black hair from his face. "I feel…" He sighed. "Still terrible."

Remus nodded. "To be expected." He blinked, eyes stinging.

"Do- do you think… I could take a turn?" He barely said before the tears came. Sirius shifted positions, wrapping his arms around the man.

"Of course you can," He said softly.

"Shh… it's okay, Moony. I'm here. Everything is going to be fine."


	7. Chapter 7

**A more happy chapter, for those who were depressed after the last one. Skips ahead in time, getting closer to the romance aspect of the story (yay).  
**

**Anyways, thank you guys soooo much for following and favoriting this story; it means the world to me that so many people like my ideas! Enjoy this chapter, my dear readers!**

* * *

_One year later…_

"Severus! Please come into the kitchen, if you would!"

Sirius Black's loud voice echoed through the large house. Severus sighed, putting down his book for what seemed like the 30th time that day. Lazily flicking his wand, he sent a non-corporeal Patronus flying into the kitchen.

"What do you want, Sirius?"

"We need to talk about…" There was muffled giggling coming from the silver dog that entered the room. "_No, Moony, I have to tell him_\- your bestie Lily."

Severus furrowed his brow. Part of him wanted to leave Sirius hanging, as revenge for the last couple weeks (was one hour alone with Lily too much to ask?). However, curiosity got the better of him.

Sirius and Remus were seated around the table. The last Marauders were both smiling, but in Sirius' case it was more like grinning. Severus took a seat.

"Alright, what is it?"

"First off, what did you get me for Christmas?" Sirius said, before Remus smacked his arm. "Ow!"

Remus rolled his eyes. "Listen, Severus. We've been watching you lately."

Sirius nodded. "We've seen that face you make whenever Lily walks into the room."

Severus crossed his arms. "Oh, really?"

"It's not hard to tell," Remus continued. "You're different with her. Better different."

"And, we thought, what could you be doing? Sneaking off randomly at night, hiding a certain present in your robes so you always know where it is…?" Sirius trailed off, staring pointedly at the small wrapped box that was barely visible as it lay beside Severus' wand. Severus shifted in his seat.

"I… I'm not sure I know what…"

"It's obvious," Remus said softly, checking over his shoulder, "That you feel something for her. I should have seen it before; it's been here since we were young."

"And we want you to know," Sirius went on, "That we support whatever you wish to do in light of these feelings."

"But…" Severus sighed. "It's hardly been a year since James died. Wouldn't that be in bad taste?"

"Hey, James would appreciate that there's someone else who cares for Lily as much as he did." Sirius said, taking a large swig from his tankard so as to distract from the cheesy line he had delivered.

"Besides, Lily is happier when she's with you. You can get her to open up more than the both of us combined." Remus smiled encouragingly. "So if you're afraid of her not feeling the same way…"

He trailed off, and Severus was silent. Then, after a moment, he swallowed. "You… you really think… I should…"

Sirius nodded, then pulled something out of his pocket. "Yeah, absolutely. Just, before you do…" He handed the box to Severus. "You have earned this. Take it, and become one with the family."

Remus rolled his eyes once more. "Seriously?"

"You expecting anything else from me, Moony?"

Severus opened the box and found a ring, similar to the ones both Sirius and Remus wore. He furrowed his brow. "What is this…?"

"It's our… way of formally accepting you as a future brother-in-law." Remus said. Sirius nodded.

"It's an older one, but we tweaked it so it could be yours."

Severus could tell by their expressions that it used to belong to Peter. However, in the place of the golden stone now was set a green one; the same color as Lily's eyes. Severus found himself smiling as he slid the ring onto his finger. "I… I don't know what to say."

"Say thank you," Sirius grinned.

He looked from one man to the other, dark eyes flitting across their features. "Sirius, last year I… I said I wasn't quite ready to accept your apology… or yours, Remus." Remus nodded. Severus swallowed.

"I suppose I never really noticed, but now I'm quite sure…" He reached across the table, and embraced the pair. "I couldn't think of you more fondly."

The unexpected affection from the Slytherin surprised the two, but they quickly got over their shock and returned the hug.

"Thank you," Remus said.

"Aw… you just are happy we got you a present," Sirius cracked. Severus smiled, a laugh rising up unbidden.

_I_ am _happy,_ He thought. _Happier than I've ever been._

_Imagine that._


	8. Chapter 8

**Happy and romance in this chapter! Yay for Christmas and Snily! Please enjoy :)**

* * *

Just because it wasn't Harry's first Christmas didn't make it any less exciting. The two-year-old's eyes grew wide as he saw the shiny gifts beneath the tree. Of course, there weren't very many, but it didn't matter. It's the thought that counts, right?

Lily sat in a chair with the child in her lap. Sirius was spread out across the sofa, Remus on the floor, and Severus in the other chair.

"Alright… I'll pass the presents out!" Sirius announced once everyone was situated comfortably. "But don't touch my seat!"

The small stack was quickly distributed between the five of them. Harry had already begun to tear his paper. Lily laughed. "Okay, little greedy boy. Let me help you."

Inside the first box was a toy broom, similar to the one he used to own. Sirius winked. "You're gonna be a Seeker, tiny Marauder. Trust me."

"Say thank you," Lily prompted. Harry grinned, gnawing on a piece of wrapping paper.

"Tank-tu, Untul Pa-fuht!"

"Oh, no! Nasty, Harry! Spit that out!"

The jovial mood seemed to grow with each present.

For Lily, there was a box of chocolates from Remus (slightly crushed but still good), a child leash from Sirius (received with eye rolls), A slobbery kiss from Harry, and a piece of paper from Severus stating his present wasn't quite ready yet (complete with a nervous smile).

For Remus, a brand new set of dress robes from Sirius (for "going out and getting a job, you mooching bum!"), a slight drooled on Sneakoscope from the Potters (Harry picked it out himself), and a bottle of Firewhisky from Severus (technically from Sirius, because Severus asked for advice).

For Sirius, a set of hair ribbons from the Potters (again, Harry picked it out), a bigger bottle of Firewhisky from Severus (because Sirius bought two when asked for advice for Remus' gift), and a box of dog treats from Remus (Sirius ate one immediately before realizing what a mistake he'd made).

And for Severus, an empty notebook from Lily (again, slightly drooled on), another set of dress robes from Remus (with a sly wink and glance over at Lily), and nothing from Sirius ("I already got you that bloody ring!"). That is, until Sirius admitted to sharing the cost of the robes with Remus.

Harry, of course, got a tiny broomstick, some picture books, and a lollipop, which were all accepted with gusto (and slobbery kisses all around).

After all the presents were open and they began to clean the room, Severus pulled Lily to the side.

"What's going on, Sev?"

Severus smiled nervously again. "Your, er, present… It's actually…" He struggled to get the words out. "I want to take you someplace tonight. Just the two of us."

"Really?" Lily smiled. "I'd love to, Sev." She glanced back at the others, who were trying to get Harry to spit out the string of popcorn from off of the tree. "But what about Harry?"

"Sirius and Remus can take care of him. They've done it before."

Sirius had officially given up and had begun to eat the popcorn from the other end, turning it into a race to see who could eat more first. Remus tried to stop them, but just ended up laughing as the two devoured the snack. Severus grimaced.

"You're not helping," He called out. Remus looked up.

"Sorry, sorry!"

He got to his feet, coming to join the pair near the fireplace. "But Severus is right. We can handle Harry. You should go; it's Christmas, after all."

Lily thought for a moment, then nodded. "Alright." She laughed. "I could do with a night out of the house."

Severus gave Remus a grateful look, who smiled back. "Good luck," He mouthed, and Severus nodded.

_I'm going to need it._

* * *

Palms sweating and limbs shaking, Severus led the blindfolded Lily along. She didn't notice, however. She was too excited.

Finally, they reached a clearing. "Alright… you can open your eyes now."

Lily blinked a few times, adjusting to the light. Then, she let out a small gasp. "Oh, Sev…"

He smiled, clasping his hands together to keep from shaking. "You remember this place?"

"How could I forget?" Lily said in a hushed tone. "We spent our childhood here… I learned about magic here…" She giggled softly at the memory. "We hid from Tuney here."

The setting sun reflected red and gold on the surface of the lake, though looking at it now it was more of a pond. Floating lights had been placed around the bank, making it have an other-worldly feel. A gentle breeze blew through, causing Lily's long auburn hair to rustle. She smiled brightly.

"Oh, Sev," She repeated, turning to face him. However, what she saw made her heart stop.

Severus had sunk down to one knee, something small in his hands. "Lily Potter…"

"Sev…" Lily whispered, eyes stinging.

"I… I have run this scene through my mind so many times…" He began, turning slightly pink. "But I never imagined it would be this perfect."

He took a deep breath. "Lily… would… would you allow me the honor…" He faltered, but those green eyes urged him on. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Lily. Will you…"

He was interrupted by Lily throwing her arms around him. "...marry me?" He whispered, embracing her.

"Oh, Sev…" She managed through the tears that had begun to fall. "You already know the answer."


	9. Chapter 9

**I feel terrible for making you wait this long for a wimpy less-than-500-word chapter. Thing about homeschooling, you don't always get a summer vacation. Anyways, this was just one of those annoying middle chapters that I wish could've just wrote itself. I hope you enjoy, and I promise I'll try harder next time.**

* * *

The sun hung low over the horizon. Lily lay in the grass, hand clasping Severus' as they watched the stars begin to appear.

"Sev," Lily began, "You're still shaking."

Severus let out a nervous laugh. "Sorry. I just... didn't really expect you to say yes."

Lily turned, smiling at the profile of her fiancé. "Did you think I was going to say no?"

He shrugged. "I don't know what I was thinking. I was trying not to, actually. I would've talked myself out of it if I had."

Lily propped herself up on one elbow, facing him. "To be honest, I wasn't expecting this. I mean, I've noticed something happening between us for this past year, but..." She smiled, tilting her head to the side. "How long?"

"How... long?" Severus hesitated.

"How long have you felt this way?"

He swallowed, not meeting her gaze. "Do you remember… when you were younger, you were playing on the playground. You were messing with your magic, and you flew off of the swings…"

Lily's brow furrowed. "Of course I do. That's the first day we met."

Severus forced himself to look at her. "Ever since then."

Lily found herself turning red. "And…" She stammered. "All through school… all this time?"

He let out a small chuckle. "Always," He said softly.

* * *

"Thank goodness you're home!" Sirius rushed towards the pair as they walked in the door. "You wouldn't believe the night we've had!"

Lily's expression turned into one of concern, until Remus spoke up. "Harry just went to bed, and he was_ fine_." He cuffed Sirius lightly on the shoulder. "Padfoot just is overdramatic."

"I'm glad," Lily said, smiling.

"So, did, uh, you do anything… interesting?" Sirius pressed. Severus sighed.

"As a matter of fact…"

Lily held up her hand, showcasing the ring. Remus instantly embraced her, matching her jubilant smile. "That's wonderful!"

"Bloody brilliant!" Sirius exclaimed, pounding Severus on the back. Severus nearly toppled over, but righted himself.

"It is, isn't it?" He said this passively, but found he couldn't stop smiling either.

Sirius stopped mid-laugh. "Wait. I'm still Harry's godfather, right? He doesn't get to choose another one?"

Remus grinned, a bit of his inner Marauder bubbling to the surface. "You scared?"

Sirius glared playfully. "Oh, shut it, Moony."

Lily laughed. "No, that hasn't changed."

"I would hope you'll still live with us," Sirius said cheekily.

"Why wouldn't we?" Lily responded, glancing at Severus. He nodded.

"This is our home, after all."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello dear readers! I am back with another chapter! I needed some dialogue to happen, and this context just... happened. So I guess yay? Anyways, as always, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_"Ah-choo!"_

"Oh, yuck!"

Sirius Black held the small Potter an arm's length away, cringing at the mucus now coating both of their clothes. Harry reached a sticky hand out. "Pa-fuht yuck!" Sirius nodded.

"Yeah. Padfoot yuck." He reached across the sofa and grabbed a wad of waiting tissues. "Harry yuck too," He replied as he gingerly wiped Harry's face. "I thought I'd get used to you being a nasty little tot…" He muttered. "But now that you're starting to stop using diapers, you've suddenly taken to spewing snot everywhere!"

Harry giggled, watching as each breath created bubbles beneath his nose. Sirius gagged, pressing the entire handful to the child's face. "Here, you do it."

"Yoo do it!" Harry repeated, as he had recently taken to doing. He grabbed the tissues and promptly wiped them on Sirius' shirt. Sirius rolled his eyes, sighing.

"At least you're going in the right direction- ew, no!" He protested as Harry thrust the dirty tissues in his face. "No, Harry! Icky! Nasty!"

"Nathty!" Harry said joyfully, clapping his sticky hands.

"Oh, Merlin, what did I do to deserve this?"

"'Serve dis!"

Sirius dumped the two-year-old on the sofa, jumping to his feet. "Remus! Get in here!"

The tired-looking werewolf leaned over the bannister, suppressing a coughing fit. "What is it, Sirius?" He asked hoarsely. Sirius winced.

"Aw, you sound worse than yesterday, Moony."

Remus nodded wearily. "Is Harry giving you trouble?"

"I just can't deal with him anymore," Sirius whined. "I'm really sorry, but could he come to bed with you?"

Remus sighed. "I suppose." He stumbled halfway down the stairs before calling out, "Harry! You want to take a nap with me?"

"Moony!" Harry shrieked delightedly. He hopped down, toddling towards the stairs. "Nap wi' Moony!" He informed Sirius over his shoulder. Sirius nodded.

"Uncle Moony sure is nice," He replied, mouthing a thank you up at his friend. Remus managed a weak smile.

"No problem."

As the pair left, Sirius sank into a chair. "It's two weeks away from the wedding, and they all get sick. Of course."

He stood, making his way into the kitchen. "I wonder why I'm fine…?" He murmured as he pulled out the leftover apple pie. He shrugged. "Whatever. I shouldn't jinx it."

* * *

Lily Potter shivered, trying to burrow deeper in the warm blankets. A hand appeared on her shoulder, and she turned her head. "Wha-?"

"Shh," Severus whispered. "I just wanted to see if you were awake."

"I am," Lily said sleepily. He chuckled.

"I can see that." He gestured towards the chair across the room. "Do you mind…?"

She shook her head slowly. "No… go ahead."

As Severus took a seat, Lily found herself staring. Partially because her mind was a bit addled from the healing potions, but also because he didn't usually let her eyes linger. He changed the subject, turned away, or said something about her. However, with her current state, he didn't seem to mind her gaze.

The scars that crisscrossed his face had faded slightly over the years, but still drew attention. Instead of making her sad or scared, the sight of those marks made her happy. They made her feel a sense of comfort, as if nothing could hurt her with such a brave man beside her. The piercing dark eyes that seemed to read everything were so interesting. Once so full of hurt and hatred, they now seemed soft; they regarded her lovingly, and it made her smile in spite of herself.

"What's so funny?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Nothing."

That was another thing. His tone. Something she had noticed all those years ago was the slight trembling of his voice when he regarded his family or friends. That soon turned hard and scornful as their school years continued, but now…

"You've changed, Severus Snape," She murmured, not realizing she had said it out loud. He blinked, brow furrowing.

"I- what?"

"In a good way," Lily said as quickly as her slow-moving mind would allow.

She now saw he had been working up the courage to say something. She waited, an encouraging smile on her face. He took a deep breath.

"Er… with the wedding date approaching, I've been thinking about our previous conversations regarding the… name change."

Lily nodded, trying not to fall asleep. "Yes… what about it?"

Severus glanced up as if hoping for help from above. "I don't… I don't want to make things difficult for Harry… I think he should stay a Potter." She nodded, urging him to continue. "And while it is traditional for the bride to… adopt the surname of the groom…" He shook his head. "I would rather you didn't."

"Why not?"

He licked his lips nervously. "That name harbors much hate, and I- I would not want to force that on you. Perhaps we could both take on your maiden name…?" He trailed off.

It took a moment for his words to form a meaning in Lily's mind. Severus sat in silence, his hands shaking. Finally, she spoke up.

"I think that would be wonderful, Sev." Lily reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "If you'd rather I don't take your name, I won't." She let out a small laugh. "Severus Evans. I like that."

He smiled back, brushing a strand of auburn hair from her feverish forehead. "I like it, too." He kissed her gently, then helped her lay down again.

"You'd best get some rest now."

She nodded, smiling as he left the room. "Goodnight, Sev."

As she closed her eyes, she found herself still smiling; a warm feeling filling her body as she drifted off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright, first off: Happy New Year! Yay 2016 and all that jazz.  
**

**Second, so sorry for now getting anything else out sooner. Holidays were crazy, but that shouldn't be my go-to excuse. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

_Knock-knock-knock!_

Petunia Dursley hurried to the door, gently pushing the toddler to the side with her foot. "Please move, Duddikins. Mummy needs to answer the door."

The chubby boy toddled away, and she swung open the door. A slightly ragged-looking man with greyish-brown hair and a strange robe stood before her. "Erm, may I help you?"

The man smiled, glancing at the number on the side of the house. "This is the Dursley's residence, correct?"

Petunia nodded. "Yes, but I'm afraid Vernon isn't home at the moment…"

The man waved his hand. "Oh, that's alright. I don't need to speak to him. I'm here to see you, Petunia."

She blinked, brow furrowing. "Me? Whatever for?"

He reached into an inside pocket of his robe, and Petunia's heart skipped a beat when she noticed the wand-like object. She was just about to close the door, but he pulled out a piece of paper.

"Ah, here it is!" He smiled, his soft blue eyes full of assurance. "I am here to personally invite you to Lily Potter's wedding."

"L- Lily?" A cold feeling settled in her stomach. "And are you… one of her kind?"

The man cocked his head to the side for a moment. "One of her… oh." He nodded. "If you mean, am I a wizard, then yes." He held out his hand. "Remus Lupin. I'm sorry, I should have introduced myself first."

Petunia stepped back, the feeling growing stronger. "Um, er…" She shook her head. "She's… getting married? Again?"

Remus nodded. "Surely you heard, her first husband, James Potter, was killed last year. It was terribly tragic for everyone."

"Well, yes, I think I heard something like that…" She managed.

Remus put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "But this is no time for mourning. No, it's a time of celebration! Lily has found another who will love her and keep her safe."

"And the man she's marrying now… Is he a wizard, as well?"

"Yes. I think you may know him, actually." Remus handed her the paper, which featured a strange moving picture of her sister smiling and laughing, her arms wrapped around a man who looked eerily familiar.

"Why, that looks like…" Her eyes drifted down the page to the banner, which read:

_Petunia Dursley, Muggle sister to the bride, is formally invited to the union between Lily Potter and Severus Snape…_

She didn't bother reading any further. Her eyes widened in shock. "That's- that's-"

Remus smiled at the picture, which was waving up at the pair. "They look so happy together. I'm glad they made this decision."

Petunia stared at the invitation for a moment longer, then folded it and slipped it into her apron pocket. "I… I'll have to… to think about it," She stuttered. Remus nodded.

"I understand." He handed her a white quill pen. "If you'll just write your response at the bottom of the invitation, it'll be sent to Lily straightaway."

She shakily nodded. "Yes, well, thank you." Remus stepped back, and she closed the door.

"I'll… think…" She said softly, pulling out the invitation once more. Lily was blowing kisses towards her, and Severus was laughing.

"She does look happy…"

* * *

"_Achoo! Damn Muggle illness!"_

Remus entered the room from which the exclamation had come. "Sirius? You alright?" He was still adjusting his tie when he caught sight of his friend sitting on the edge of his bed. "Oh, Merlin…"

"I feel awful, Moony," Sirius whined. His eyes were red and watery, a sulking expression clear on his face.

"So it finally caught up with you, eh?"

"This isn't funny!" Sirius said, pulling the blankets around him. "It's the wedding day and I'm drippier than a leaky cauldron!" He paused, a tiny smile forming. "Heh. Leaky Cauldron."

Remus sighed. "Well, you've got to show up, awful or not. Give me your hand, I'll help you get dressed."

Sirius reluctantly stood on shaky legs, and a few sticky minutes later was dressed in his best. "Thanks, Muh- Muh- _achoo!_" He sniffed. "Moony."

"No problem," He replied. After all, it wasn't the first time he'd assisted an incapacitated Animagus to get into his clothes.

"Lily's already down there, waiting for us."

"And Severus? _Achoo!_"

"He's downstairs in the kitchen, being a nervous wreck."

"Hm. I think we'd better go take care of that first, eh?"

* * *

"Oi, Sev!"

Severus paused in his pacing to acknowledge the two Marauders entering the room. "Oh. Good morning."

"Yeah, it is! You're bloody getting married!" Sirius grinned, then hacked into the sleeve of his robe. "Merlin, this isn't gonna be black by the end of the day," He murmured.

Severus shakily smiled. "Yeah. Married. To Lily. In an hour." He smile faded, a look of panic replacing it. Remus put an arm around his shoulders.

"Hey, calm down. It's going to be fine."

"Fine?" He laughed. "Sure. It's not as if half the people we invited didn't bother replying because I was a Death Eater. And now Lily's going to be upset that no one showed up."

"I'm showing up! Sirius and Harry are showing up!" Remus smiled. "Dumbledore will definitely come, and I'm sure the Tonks' will be there. Weasleys for sure, you know how they love Lily."

"And hate me."

"Okay, come off it!" Sirius exclaimed suddenly. "If Lily doesn't care, then nobody else's opinions should matter. She's done everything to make this day perfect, and you're scared because a few guests don't like you? Sod them. You love Lily, don't you?"

"Yes," He answered immediately. "More than anything."

"And that's why you're doing this, right? So be happy, alright? By tonight you'll be Mr. Severus Evans, and everything will be peachy-perfect for the rest of your lives!"

"The only thing you can do to ruin Lily's day is not being as happy as you can be," Remus assured him.

Severus was silent for a moment. "A- alright. You're right. I should be happy, not scared."

"Damn right!" Sirius quipped, patting him firmly on the back. "Now let's get going. You can't be late!"


End file.
